Surprise!
by Page Library Page
Summary: There's another Saijin/Human hybrid on the loose. Where's she from and what's happening between her and Trunks?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not going to make any money from this, just writing for fun. Ylanna is my own character and I've been trying to create a backstory for her, it's still very much in progress and nowhere near ready to be uploaded. This story is one of my older stories and as such there are probably a few errors, please forgive them as you find them.**

**OK, on with the story. I'm proud to present... 'Surprise!'**

* * *

"What was that?" Ylanna asked herself. She was patrolling the Capsule Corp. grounds and had seen someone sneaking around the Gravity Machine. As Ylanna quietly moved over to the GRm, she remembered the last time she had had to go near the machine… she'd nearly died.

Oh yes, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

Memory

Ylanna was going on her rounds, making sure everything was locked up tight, including the GRm. As she was inputting the lock code into the GRm's computer, she felt a burst of pain in her leg and fell to the ground. She'd been shot, and not by a bullet; if she had to guess, Ylanna would say it was a ki-blast.

Not knowing where or who her attacker was, Ylanna crouched low, hiding in the shadows. That only seemed to make matters worse, as someone grabbed her wrist and threw her several hundred yards. The last thing her mind registered was her body flying through several concrete walls… then everything went black.

End Memory

From what she had been told, Ylanna had been found lying, unconscious under a pile of rubble. Bulma had taken matters into her own two hands and decided to put the injured girl in the regeneration tank instead of taking her to a hospital.

As Bulma ran the customary tests, she found something that, quite frankly, shocked her.

"What the freakin' hell!" she exclaimed. Her outburst was unbearably loud to the resident Saijins and caused Vegeta and Trunks to run to the lab.

"What are you shrieking about, woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"This girl, the one you attacked last night… she's half-saijin. I ran three separate tests and they all had the same results." Bulma said, her voice showing her surprise. "She is half-human, half-saijin and the saijin genes are most definitely dominant."

Vegeta couldn't find it in himself to be surprised that there was yet another being with saijin blood on this planet of weaklings. Apparently, whichever saijin decided to visit this backwater world had also decided to grace them with his seed.

Trunks, however was rather pleased to learn that there was another saijin/human hybrid like Gohan, Goten, and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Read it in chapter one.**

**So here's chapter two.**

* * *

Almost twelve hours later, anyone who was ki-sensative, felt a ki-level spike drastically before settling at a rather alarming level. Unable to place the ki-signature, they headed to it's source… Ylanna.

Ylanna woke up to find herself floating in a tank of blue liquid. She couldn't remember how she'd ended up in the tank. Closing her eyes, she focused on her last lucid memory.

'Ah yes, as I recall, I was shot in the leg by a ki-blast. Who the hell has that kind of control around here.'

Shit, whoever it was, they are freakin' strong; sending me through those walls like a bullet through paper. Not to mention that the somehow managed to knock me out.

Of course he's strong. It's practically a pre-requisite for my Father. He is the prince of the Saijin race. Trunks thought.

'Wait just a flippin' minute! Did I just hear someone else's thoughts?' They both thought.

Trunks and Ylanna were both freaked by this development, but where Trunks managed to keep his ki-level from reflecting his shock, Ylanna's went through the roof.

It didn't take long for the ki-sensative beings to arrive at Capsule Corp. And once they arrived, it was quickly decided that she couldn't hold out against two full-blooded saijin, a Nemekian, three half-saijin, a handful of super strong humans, and a super-genius.

So, Ylanna was allowed to exit the regeneration chamber.

Those gathered around her had taken care when examining her ki-level and her reaction to them. What they failed to notice was Ylanna's tail. It was wrapped securely around her waist, like a gun belt and her holster hung loosely from it… empty.

Ylanna allowed Bulma and chi-chi to wrap two thick towels around her. She was grateful for the warmth they provided and the shield they created between her body and those gathered.

Ylanna took a moment to study the strangers around her. She was searching for the one she'd spoken telepathically with. He wasn't there.

Ylanna had long since, given up any hope of finding him when another person entered the room.

"Bulma, I couldn't find those capsules you asked for. Sorry."

Ylanna blocked out Bulma's reply as her eyes locked with the young man's own silver orbs. She could feel her knees going weak from as he returned her gaze, his eyes smoldering with unnamed emotions.

Trunks gazed back at her evenly. It took everyone a minute to register what happened next.

One second the girl was standing in front of them, docile as could be, and the next, they'd been shoved back several feet by her ki and she was out the door like a bat out of hell.

They ran after her, Trunks leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is currently the final instalment in this story, but I will eventually revisit and continue this story. Let me know what you think so far and I may write faster.**

* * *

An hour of solid running and Ylanna could feel her muscles protesting angrily. She was malnourished and weak. Not to mention, lost.

After stumbling for the umpteenth time, Ylanna fell to the ground. She stood once more, and tried to continue forward. Ylanna collapsed immediately.

'I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't be bonded to that purple-haired saijin. I will never let him claim me; no one will ever claim me as their mate.' She thought viciously.

Her mind continued to race even after she let herself succumb to her exhaustion and slept.

Ylanna would not allow herself to be taken. She would not fall in love with anyone… ever.

The next morning, when Ylanna woke, she could feel someone's eyes on her. Hoping it was just some local hunter, she decided to fly; her body wouldn't allow her to run anyways.

Levitating upward, Ylanna kept herself behind a cliff. When she emerged over the top of the rocks, she tried to spot her follower.

"Looking for me?" a silky voice said into her ear as iron-muscled arms wrapped around her body, holding Ylanna to a muscled chest.


End file.
